


I'll keep you warm

by pittythepineapple



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kara has BDE, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multi, Mutual Pining, Protective Kara Danvers, Season/Series 03 but with none of the mistrust bullshit, Sharing a Bed, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittythepineapple/pseuds/pittythepineapple
Summary: “Lena, you’re freezing! Come here, ” Kara said with concern, taking off her fleece-lined denim jacket and stepping towards the woman.“Frankly Kara, I’m a little more concerned about the tire. I can’t get a signal, therefore we can’t call a tow truck, and it doesn’t look like anyone is around for miles…” Lena rambled, a slight panic lacing her lilting tone. She was cut off by a goofy smile beginning to play across Kara’s lips as she placed her jacket around the shivering woman’s shoulders and pulled her close.ORThe one where Kara invites Lena on a weekend camping trip with the intention of revealing her identity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction, so I hope ya'll like it. I wanted to try and maybe incorporate some smut later, but I wanted to feel the direction of the story first without putting any ratings on it. Please let me know what you think!

“Shoot!” Kara exclaimed as the car hit a large pothole. Lena let out a faint gasp and gripped the door handle like she was on a roller coaster about to take the plunge as Kara pulled over slowly to the right-hand shoulder and turned off the car.

“You ok?” Kara asked with a hint of a smile, looking at Lena’s hands still tight on the door.

“I’m fine, was just caught off guard is all,” Lena said slowly, unclenching her hands and smoothing down her shirt.

“Alright, let’s see what the damage is,” Kara said, stepping out of the car and around to inspect the tires. Sure enough, the back right tire was busted. Lena stepped out a few moments later, checking her phone signal.

Pine trees towered over them on both sides of the deserted road, shielding them from the last few rays of sun. A cool breeze wafted through the trees, forcing Lena to wrap her arms around herself.

“Kara, I can’t get a signal out here,” Lena said with worry seeping into her voice. Kara heard her heartbeat begin to pick up and with a frown, Kara looked up to see Lena shivering.

“Lena, you’re freezing! Come here, ” Kara said with concern, taking off her fleece-lined denim jacket and stepping towards the woman.

“Frankly Kara, I’m a little more concerned about the tire. I can’t get a signal, therefore we can’t call a tow truck, and it doesn’t look like anyone is around for miles…” Lena rambled, a slight panic lacing her lilting tone. She was cut off by a goofy smile beginning to play across Kara’s lips as she placed her jacket around the shivering woman’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“What- why are you-”

“You know, you’re cute when you ramble,” Kara said, effectively cutting the shorter woman off completely. “But relax. We’ve got a spare in the back and I’ll have it changed in no time.”

Swallowing the small lump in her throat and blushing slightly, a perfectly manicured eyebrow perked up in interest. “You know how to change a tire?” Lena replied in disbelief.

Kara snorted and walked towards the trunk. “I know this may be hard for you to believe Miss Luthor,” she said while rummaging around for the right tools and a flashlight, “but some of us common folk know how to get along just fine without roadside assistance.”

Lena leveled Kara with a look that could kill, but it only made Kara laugh. “Well excuse me Miss Danvers for being slightly surprised when you yourself don’t even own a vehicle and had to borrow Maggie’s specifically for this trip. Do you even have a license?”

Kara peered from around the trunk with a smirk as she tossed the tools and spare tire next to the busted one.

“Yes, I have a license. I drove us here didn’t I? And I may not have a car, but I can still change a tire,” she said rolling up the sleeves on her worn out flannel and sitting down in the gravel. “Jeremiah taught Alex and I when Alex got her first car. And it’s useful knowledge in case you ever get stuck in situations like this,” she gestured around them.

“Now come over here and hold this flashlight while I jack up the car.”

Lena grabbed the flashlight and squatted next to Kara watching the blonde’s movements carefully. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed with the ease in which Kara went about her work as if she’d done it a hundred times.

“Hold these,” she held out the lugnuts and dropped them into Lena’s empty hand as she lifted the tire free from the axel. The sun had almost completely disappeared from the tips of the trees and Lena shivered even with the additional layer.

“Aren’t you cold?” Lena asked, raking her eyes over Kara’s forearms in search of goosebumps. Kara replaced the new tire firmly on the axle with ease and plucked a lugnut from the brunette’s loose fist, her hand brushing against the woman’s fingertips — surprisingly warm to the touch.

“Actually, I usually run pretty warm, so I’m alright.”

Lena couldn’t help but miss her warmth the second her hand disappeared. She took advantage of the woman’s occupied attention and let her gaze wander over Kara’s focused demeanor. She smiled fondly at the forehead crinkle she loved so much and the way the blonde chewed her bottom lip in concentration.

Inwardly she chuckled to herself, thinking only Kara Danvers could ever convince her to venture out into the wilderness in the first place.

***

_Kara strolled through the double doors of Lena’s office unannounced with a large bag of food from Noonan’s and two iced coffees._

_“Kara? What a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting you today,” Lena smiled at the woman, her heart fluttering like it did every time Kara was near her vicinity._

_“I wanted to surprise you,” Kara shrugged with her shy smile as she set the food on the coffee table in front of the couch._

_“Also, I texted Jess already to see if you had eaten today. Her and I both agree you work too hard.”_

_Lena glanced at the clock, reading 3:27 p.m. and her stomach growling at the sight of food on the nearby table._

_“I don’t know whether to be annoyed or grateful that you and Jess talk behind my back,” she said as she rose from her desk and crossed the room, embracing Kara tightly as her body relaxed minutely into the hug._

_“Right now I’ll settle for grateful,” Kara replied with a smirk, handing Lena a Blue Cheeseburger she knew Lena would never have ordered on her own. Lena stifled a grateful moan with the first bite, making Kara blush slightly at the nearly imperceptible noise._

_“Speaking of you working to death, that was actually why I came. Clear your weekend calendar two weeks from now, I’m taking you camping.”_

_Lena’s trademark eyebrow raise made Kara fight back a smile as she tried to school her serious expression._

_“Us? Camping? Like in the woods?” Lena questioned, her appetite nearly forgotten for a moment._

_"No, on top of L-Corp,” Kara deadpanned before breaking into a chuckle. “Of course the woods Lena, I’m taking you on a real camping trip!”_

_Despite her hesitation at the thought of sleeping in the wilderness, in a tent nonetheless, Lena couldn’t help but smile just a tiny bit at Kara’s enthusiasm._

_“Is this meant to be a reprieve from work? Because Kara, I can assure you there are far more relaxing locations I would be happy to go with you-”_

_“What’s the matter Luthor, afraid of getting a little dirty?” Kara eyed her with a taunting smirk._

_The timid reporter was never usually this bold, and the newfound confidence set alight a heat deep within Lena’s core._

_“Come on, someone’s gotta drag you out of this big shiny tower every once in a while,” Kara smiled as she playfully poked Lena in the ribs. “And I miss you,” she added on a more serious note._

_“Don’t get me wrong, I love our lunches, but they’ve been few and far between lately and I’d love to spend some quality time with my best friend,” Kara said with big puppy eyes._

_Lena nearly melted at the sight._

_“Alright,” Lena said setting down the burger. “I will brave the wilderness for you and only you Kara Danvers.” Kara squealed with delight as she seized her in a tight embrace, Lena relaxing into the touch._

***

“You’re staring,” Kara said with a smirk, her eyes quickly side glancing to catch Lena in the act as she screwed the last of the lug nuts into place.

Lena schooled her expression for a moment, suddenly turning serious. “That’s because you’ve got a big grease stain right there,” she said as she slowly wiped her greasy thumb on the tip of Kara’s nose.

“You did not just wipe grease on my nose,” Kara’s mouth hung open comically.

Lena gave a halfhearted shrug but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. Kara’s gaze suddenly turned serious, an unreadable expressing fluttering across deep blue irises.

Kara suddenly leaned in close to Lena’s space, so close Lena fell back on her hands, her body pinned between Kara and the side of the car. Lena’s breath hitched as Kara leaned in close enough to kiss her, her eyes falling to the other woman’s lips in anticipation. Kara paused for the briefest of seconds before she leaned in slowly and wiggled her nose against Lena’s in a nose kiss, effectively smearing the grease all over Lena too.

The brunette let out a deep breath as Kara leaned away, laughing at the expression on Lena’s face as she stood up and grabbed a bandanna from her back pocket, wiping the rest of her face before tossing it to Lena.

“Come on Lee, we’re only about 15 minutes away from the campsite. Let’s go!” Kara tossed the old tire in the back of the vehicle along with the tools and jogged over to the driver’s side, leaving Lena slack-jawed and a growing warmth in the pit of her stomach.

_Shit, this is going to be a long weekend._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You deserve all the love in the world, you know that?” Kara whispered as the firelight danced across her glasses. 
> 
> Lena chuckled and looked away. 
> 
> “Hey, no look at me,” Kara said as she took her top hand and placed it tenderly on Lena’s thigh. The sudden contact burned Lena in the best way possible, grounding her in place as they locked eyes. 
> 
> OR
> 
> They set up camp, Lena gets even and Kara goes slack-jawed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kind comments on the first chapter, ya'll are the best! I decided the release the second one a little early and this one is a bit longer than the first, so I hope ya'll like it. I also changed the rating because the third chapter will definitely take things from 0-100 real quick. Let me know what you think!

Trying her best to settle the butterflies in her stomach after their near kiss, Lena stared out the window until the forest gradually began to disappear and opened up into an enormous lake. 

 

Dusk began to settle over Lake Tahoe as Kara pulled up to their campsite right near the water. The view was gorgeous, Lena had to admit. 

 

They both stepped out of the car and walked toward the bank admiring the scenery, silent except for the wind in the trees. 

 

“Welcome to Sugar Pine Point!” Kara smiled, her arms open wide.

 

“You weren’t lying, it is breathtaking,” Lena said looking over the lake. 

 

A picturesque dock stretched out over the water as the sun set behind them. 

 

“Wait till you see the sunrise,” Kara said fondly, taking one last look around. 

 

“I’ll set up the tents if you want to grab some of the firewood from the trunk?” 

 

Lena nodded as Kara began unloading supplies from the back seat. 

 

Lena piled the few logs they had next to what appeared to be a leftover fire pit as Kara set up the two tents. 

 

“Need help?” Lena asked as Kara went about setting up the second.

 

“Actually, can you look around for some tinder so we can get this fire started?” Kara reached in her back pocket and pulled out a flashlight, handing it to Lena. “Anything small like twigs, dried grass or leaves we can use.” 

 

Lena scoured the area for kindling, eventually coming back with an armful of materials as Kara finished setting up the second tent. 

 

“That was quick,” Lena remarked, eyeing both structures.

 

“Once you’ve done it a few times, it becomes as natural as riding a bike,” Kara said as she stepped back, admiring her handiwork. 

 

She walked over to Lena and took the bundle she secured under her arm.

 

“Perfect,” she smiled as she shifted through the tinder. “Have you ever built a fire before?”

 

Lena quirked up an eyebrow at the potential for sarcasm but quickly smiled once she realized Kara to be genuine.

 

“I can’t say that I have,” she admitted shyly. 

 

“I’ll teach you! Come on,” Kara grabbed Lena with her free hand and led her to the firepit area.

 

“Building a fire is essential for any campsite, and fairly easy if you have the right tools,” she said as she piled the few logs in a TP formation. 

 

Lena watched Kara fondly as the woman talked animatedly, only paying partial attention to the actual fire-building process itself. 

 

“A good fire has good airflow, so you want to set the logs up and have a good base log in the middle.” Kara then piled the tender inside the formation on top of the base log. 

 

Reaching around her neck, she pulled out a chain with a flint fire starter. “Firestarters are great because they last a lot longer than matches, plus their weatherproof,” she said as she flicked a little spark down at the ground in demonstration. 

 

“Care to do the honors?” Kara asked with a grin, handing Lena the fire starter.

 

“If you insist,” Lena said with a chuckle as she knelt down and flicked the sparks toward the tinder. A small flame ignited as they both bent down to blow on the flame, their faces nearly touching for the second time that day — a realization that wasn’t lost on Lena. 

 

After the flame took a firm hold of the base, both women sat back on their heels and admired their handiwork. 

 

“I have to finish blowing up the air mattresses, but then we can get started on making dinner?” Kara asked hopefully, her stomach growing audibly at the mere mention of food. 

 

“Why don’t you finish up with the air mattresses and  _ I’ll  _ take care of dinner. No offense Kara, but I’m still scarred from your last attempt at making food,” she said wrinkling her nose at the memory of burnt spaghetti. Seriously, how do you burn spaghetti?

 

“Hey! You… you’re right, I’ll let you make the food then,” Kara said with a shrug as she walked toward the car, leaving Lena chuckling and watching the girl adoringly as she went about setting up the beds. 

 

Thirty minutes later the two women had themselves a nice little fire, a full plate of chicken fajitas and a few beers. They sat and ate in comfortable silence side by side as they watched the fire consume the logs. 

 

“You’ve really never been camping before?”

 

“If by camping you mean annual retreats to our cabin in Aspen, then yes, I’ve been camping,” Lena replied, her eyes practically glowing in the firelight. 

 

“No Lena, I do not consider a full staff of chefs and maids a true camping experience,” Kara retorted with a smile as she grew silent again. 

 

She was entranced by the way the flames reflected brilliantly against Lena’s pale skin, the way the flickering light cast shadows over her sharp features. Her raven black hair and thick eyebrows became even more pronounced in the dim lighting, drawing Kara in like Siren’s call. 

 

She was the most gorgeous creature Kara had ever seen.  

 

“Now you’re the one staring,” Lena said lowly, a smirk playing across her beautifully painted lips as she caught Kara’s gaze out of the corner of her eye. 

 

Kara blushed and averted her eyes quickly.

 

Lena secretly (or maybe not so secretly) relished in the little games they played. Most of the time it was harmless flirtation, usually Lena making Kara blush. But every once in a while, Kara would come back with a comment or a look that would knock Lena back on her heels.

 

It made Lena wonder sometimes if Kara felt the same way she did. But as much as she hoped, she never wanted to push, let alone potentially ruin the single greatest relationship she had ever had. 

 

For two years Lena had been content with the friendly affection Kara was sometimes all too eager to give, but lately, Kara’s flirtatious quips and lingering stares left Lena wanting more.  

 

Her thoughts went back to their earlier encounter, with Kara’s lips so close she could kiss her. The thought of the potential outcome made Lena’s chest ache. 

 

“Jeremiah used to take us here every summer,” Kara said softly, a sad smile gracing her features as she continued watching the flames. “He taught me how to build a fire and set up a camp. Be self-sufficient.”

 

Lena’s focus shifted to Kara as she watched the flames reflect off her glasses, her chest aching for the woman’s pain. Before she could talk herself out of it, she reached for Kara’s hand, squeezing lightly in an attempt to comfort. Kara stared at their hands a moment before intertwining their fingers, her warmth spreading through Lena’s body like wildfire. 

 

“My sister and I used to play pranks on each other out here, each year trying to outdo the previous one.” A small smile grew on Kara’s face as she peered at the flames as if she were watching the memory play before her. 

 

“Alex is a really heavy sleeper, so one time I dragged her out of her tent on her air mattress and let her drift off on the lake,” she said with a snort of laughter.

 

“Oh my God, you pulled the Parent Trap stunt on your sister?!” Lena exclaimed as they both fell into a fit of giggles.

 

“Yeah! That movie had just come out and it seemed hilarious at the time. Problem was, her mattress somehow snagged on a twig which popped a small hole in the mattress, essentially slowly sinking her into the water,” Kara chuckled as she recalled the memory. “So imagine my parents’ surprise when we hear a blood-curdling scream at 1 a.m. and Alex flailing like a drowning person.”

 

At that, Lena busted into a full-on belly laugh, a genuine laugh she rarely exhibited around anyone except Kara. The blonde beamed every time she heard it. 

 

“She got me back though,” she said with a wry smile. “She stole my clothes while I was still in the shower, including my flip flops, forcing me to streak through camp back to my tent.” 

 

“You did not!” Lena exclaimed, slightly blushing at the thought of Kara running naked through a campsite. 

 

“I did. Luckily there weren’t that many people here and it was dark out, but it was still embarrassing.” 

 

Lena looked back into the fire, recalling memories of years past when her brother and she used to pull the similar kinds of antics.

 

“Lex and I never really pulled pranks on each other, but we would pull pranks on our parents on rare occasions. One time, Lex convinced me we should fake our own deaths, so we concocted a small chlorine bomb in the pool house for the noise and painted fake blood on ourselves to make it look like we had been casualties in some science experiment gone wrong,” Lena paused, her small smile fading into a frown. “A few minutes later Lillian came running from the house to find Lex and I lying on the floor pretending to be dead. She ran straight to Lex, cradling his body without sparing me a second glance,” Lena laughed, but there was no humor there. 

 

Kara’s heart broke for the woman beside her, fighting her first instinct to wrap her up in a tight embrace and never let her go. Instead, she grasped Lena’s hand with both hands and squeezed softly, her thumb tracing light patterns over the top of Lena’s knuckles. 

 

“Hey,” Kara said softly, bringing Lena back from the depths of her painful childhood. Lena looked over to find Kara with a soft expression but an intense stare, her deep blue irises locked on green orbs. 

 

“You deserve all the love in the world, you know that?” Kara whispered as the firelight danced across her glasses. 

 

Lena chuckled and looked away. 

 

“Hey, no look at me,” Kara said as she took her top hand and placed it tenderly on Lena’s thigh. The sudden contact burned Lena in the best way possible, grounding her in place as they locked eyes. 

 

“I’m serious, you deserve so much love, Lena. You’re brilliant, you’re funny and you’re a good person who is always trying to do the right thing. The Luthor name doesn’t deserve you. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

_ The Luthor name doesn’t deserve you. _

 

Lena’s mind went back to the day she heard those very same words from another blue-eyed blonde.

 

“Your friend Supergirl told me something similar once.”

 

A nearly imperceptible frown graced Kara’s features before it was gone.

 

“She’s right. You are your own person and I am — I love the person you are. It’s Lillian’s loss she couldn’t see what a wonderful daughter she has.” 

 

Lena cleared her throat and looked away before Kara could see her eyes go glassy. As much as she craved affection, she was still sometimes taken aback by Kara’s genuine adoration for her. 

 

“You sure know how to charm a girl Kara Danvers,” she said with a soft smile. 

 

“If I really wanted to charm your socks off, I’d make you one of my famous s’mores.”

 

“S’mores… Those are the ones with marshmallows right?” 

 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, are you messing with me right now? Have you never had a s’more?!” Kara shot up out of her seat, looking as if she were personally offended. 

 

“Calm down darling, I’m simply messing with you,” Lena chuckled as she pulled Kara back into her seat, missing the warmth of her hand. “Yes, I’ve had s’mores before. Granted, never in this kind of setting, but we did have a fire pit at our cabin.”

 

“Oh… Well, you’ve never had one of mine, so can you really say you’ve had a genuine s’more experience?”

 

With that, Kara stood up and walked to the cooler, rummaging for s’more supplies and returning with two metal rods. 

 

“Aren’t all s’mores the same? I mean, how good can they be?” Lena teased, leaning forward in her seat as Kara grabbed a pack of graham crackers and chocolate. 

 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that for the sake of our friendship,” Kara deadpanned as she handed Lena a graham cracker base with a bit of chocolate.

 

“The secret is, you have to cut the chocolate into little flakes,” she said as she procured a small pocket knife from her pocket. Shaving small flakes of chocolate onto the graham cracker, she switched with Lena and set about doing the same to the other. Grabbing two marshmallows from the bag, she put one on each of the skewers, again handing one to Lena.

 

“When you’re done cooking the marshmallow thoroughly, the flakes will melt easier than a block of solid chocolate, making it melt in your mouth,” she said as she pulled her flaming marshmallow out of the fire, blowing it off and sticking it on the cracker. Once secured with the top graham cracker, she handed the s'more to Lena. 

 

“Try that and tell me what you think,” she said with barely contained excitement.

 

Popping it into her mouth as delicately as one can with a s’more, she groaned with delight at the taste. It really did melt in her mouth. 

 

Unbeknownst to Lena, a heat crept up Kara’s neck at the sound. 

 

“You were right,” she said as she finished the last bite. “It really is delicious,” she said as she sucked her bottom lip, gathering the last of the chocolate that remained there. Kara tried not to stare.

 

“See? I told you my s’mores will charm your socks off!”

 

“Just my socks?” Lena quipped without missing a beat, a devilish smirk playing across her lips. 

 

“I — uh…” Kara stuttered, looking at Lena, seemingly unable to tear her eyes away. “Yeah I guess I set myself up for that one,” she replied, looking away sheepishly as Lena laughed. 

 

“Changing a tire, starting a campfire, making exceptional s’mores… Is there anything you can’t do Kara Danvers?”

 

Kara smiled her big goofy grin mid-bite into another s’more.

 

“Well, I couldn’t cook the fajitas and you technically started the fire, so I guess we’re even?”

 

Lena was about as melted as the marshmallow at the sight of Kara’s chocolate covered goofy grin. 

 

Lena finished one more s’more while Kara ate five more before closing the bag and cleaning up for the night. 

 

As they both finished gathering the rest of their things from the car, they both set their bags outside their respective tents, facing each other one last time before bed.

 

“Well, your bed is all set up as well as your sleeping bag, but if you need anything I’ll be right here,” Kara said after a beat of silence, gesturing to her tent.

 

Lena smiled at how adorable Kara was sometimes. 

 

“I guess this is goodnight then?”

 

Kara stepped forward, bringing the other woman to her in a tight embrace as she settled her chin atop the shorter woman’s head.

 

“Goodnight Lee. Thank you again for coming. I’m really happy to have you here,” she mumbled quietly into the woman’s soft hair. 

 

“Thank you for inviting me, darling. Lord knows I wouldn’t venture out into the wilderness for anyone else,” she said with a grin leaning back to look at Kara, her arms still wrapped around her.

 

The taller woman beamed at the compliment. 

 

“You’ve still got a bit of marshmallow…” Lena trailed off as she slowly lifted her thumb to Kara’s chin, wiping away a stray strand of marshmallow left over from earlier. 

 

Maintaining eye contact and with one swift motion, she popped a thumb in her mouth sucking it clean. Kara went slack-jaw at the sight. 

 

With a devilish smirk, Lena sauntered off to her tent, only looking back as she zipped herself in.

 

“Sweet dreams darling!” she called as she completely enclosed herself in. 

 

_ Rao this woman will be the death of me.  _

 

***

 

Lena entered a fitful sleep, tossing and turning until she finally woke with a start. She was freezing and somehow on the ground, the air mattress dipping in the center while all the air had rushed to the sides. She searched around in the pitch black, frantically looking for her alarm clock until the chirp of crickets brought her back to reality.

 

_ I’m not in my apartment, I’m in the wilderness. Freezing, and sleeping on the ground. Shit.  _

 

Feeling around the floor of the tent, she finally found her glasses and phone glancing at the clock. 2:37 a.m.

 

Standing up, she found her shoes near the entrance of the tent and walked out. The wind was still chilly as she shivered, the sounds of wildlife all around her. The moon was a Waxing Gibbous, casting a brilliant glow across the still waters of the lake. The sky was littered with stars like nowhere she’d ever seen, and if she were warmer, she’d have half a mind to stay out and star gaze. But the fire had dwindled down to coals and she was shivering, so she decided better of it.

 

Walking up to Kara’s tent, she heard faint snoring. 

 

“Kara? Kara, I’m sorry to wake you but can I come in?” The snoring stopped, but no answer came. Slowly, Lena pulled the zipper down the entrance of her tent.

 

“Kara?” She asked as she peered into the darkness of the tent. She could faintly make out a half-naked Kara, sprawled out on her stomach in only a sports bra and boxers with half the covers kicked off, still sleeping soundly. 

 

Seeing no other option, Lena slowly walked into the tent, wary of waking up the sleeping woman. As she made her way beside her, Lena couldn’t help but take a moment to admire her. Blonde waves of hair fell around her like sunbeams. Her back was lean and muscular, her legs going on for miles. 

 

_ Who would ever cover up this beautiful body with frumpy cardigans?  _

 

Lena’s hand hovered over the woman’s shoulder, a heat radiating off her body.

 

_ Jesus, how is she still this warm? _

 

Slowly Lena placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder, gently rousing the sleeping woman.

 

“Kara? I’m sorry to wake you but my air mattress deflated. Can I sleep with you?”

 

“Lena?” came a croaky voice as Kara turned her head towards her. “Are you okay? Why is your hand so cold?”

 

Lena had to stifle a laugh at the apparent display of sleepiness still present in the woman’s consciousness. 

 

“My mattress deflated. Can I sleep with you?”

 

“Of course, get in,” Kara mumbled as she rolled the covers back.

 

An indescribable wave of excitement rolled through Lena’s body at the gesture. Zipping the door of the entrance back up, Lena gratefully slipped into bed. They had never slept together in the same bed before so Lena refrained from snuggling closer to the half-naked woman, though every fiber of her being longed to be engulfed by her warmth. 

 

After a moment of realizing the distance between them, Kara took it upon herself to scoot closer, effectively pulling Lena’s still shivering body to her.

 

“Lena you’re freezing, come here,” she mumbled as she wrapped an arm around Lena’s midsection and pulled her flush against her. 

 

Lena’s body became hyper-aware of the contact, arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach and flushing through her body as Kara’s soft breaths tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. The mere thought of Kara half naked and pressed against her sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

_ Nope, not going there. She’s your best friend, you can’t go there.  _

 

Lena let out a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart as every muscle in her body gradually began to relax into the warmth radiating from the blonde. Lena closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of Kara’s breaths grow deeper as the sounds of breathing eventually lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~oH mY gOd tHeY wErE roOmAtEs~ 
> 
> Lena is a big gay mess and so is Kara. Two gay messes, one bed. What could possibly happen? 
> 
> Thoughts? Check out my other fics or come holler at me on Tumblr @ pittythepineapple


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lee? Are you awake?”
> 
>  
> 
> Lena turned on her back, Kara still flush against her while her hand moved from Lena’s hip bone to her stomach. Lena’s breath hitched at the contact.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes,” she whispered, afraid to break whatever bliss this was.
> 
>  
> 
> Kara hovered above Lena as she drew gentle circles against Lena’s soft belly. Her intense gaze pinned the green eyes in place below her.
> 
>  
> 
> OR
> 
> Lena and Kara sleep in the same bed together and more mutual gay pining ensues. What more could you want from a good 'ol camping trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, sorry for the delay, it's been a busy week. I'm still working out the last few chapters, but hopefully this one will tide you over till then. Your kind comments are great motivation, so as always, let me know what you think!

A warm hand landed on Lena’s waist, gently rousing her from sleep. A thumb drew soft circles on her hip bone, oscillating between bare skin and hem of her sleep pants.

 

A soft sigh tickled the back of her neck hairs, giving her chills.

 

“Lee? Are you awake?”

 

Lena turned on her back, Kara still flush against her while her hand moved from Lena’s hip bone to her stomach. Lena’s breath hitched at the contact.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, afraid to break whatever bliss this was.

 

Kara hovered above Lena as she drew gentle circles against Lena’s soft belly. Her intense gaze pinned the green eyes in place below her.

 

Suddenly, she swung a leg over Lena’s hips, straddling her waist. Lena let out a gasp of surprise at the boldness of the woman’s actions as warm hands migrated up Lena’s stomach to her ribcage, just below her breasts.

 

“Kara what are you-”

 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you Lena?” Kara drawled in a low tone Lena had never heard before, the raspiness of her voice making Lena’s core throb.

 

Kara slowly lowered herself onto Lena, just inches above her face.

 

“Do you know how many nights I’ve dreamt of this?” She whispered in her ear before placing a hot wet kiss at the juncture between Lena’s jaw and neck.

 

Lena moaned despite herself, arousal pooling between her legs.

 

“All the teasing, the flirting, the lingering looks… Did you really think I’d be so oblivious?”

 

Kara’s lips moved lower down Lena’s neck, sending shivers down her spine.

 

“Kara,” Lena said breathlessly, stunned by the woman’s actions, yet simultaneously hesitant to stop it.

 

“Do you know the effect you have on me Lena? How _wet_ you make me?”

 

If Lena could’ve came on the spot by words alone she might have, but not before Kara’s hips ground down onto Lena’s, the action drawing a whimper from the brunette as she arched her back into the sensation.

 

“Fuck!” Lena cried as she opened her eyes.

 

 _TWACK!_ _THWACK!_ _TWACK!_

 

Lena awoke to an empty bed and the sounds of something going on outside the tent. Finding uncomfortable stickiness between her legs, she rolled on her back and waited for her heart to settle.

 

Images from her dream flashed across her mind at breakneck speed, unable to shake the thoughts. She clenched her legs together, finding only minimal relief.

 

“Shit,” Lena groaned as she threw an arm over her eyes. Sunlight illuminated the tent as she laid and reflected on the previous night.

 

Kara had appeared in Lena’s dreams before, but never so vividly and never so explicit. If Lena were alone in her penthouse, she would already be taking care of her mounting sexual frustration, but sharing a tent and bed with her best friend provided very little privacy.

 

They had cuddled all night, in fact, Lena faintly remembered Kara flipping on her back at one point and pulling Lena closer to her chest as they slept.

 

A million questions and scenarios of how the night could have gone raced through her mind before she realized it was no use entertaining those kinds of thoughts. Kara and Lena were friends, best friends, and nothing more.

 

_Only in your dreams Luthor._

 

Lena grabbed her glasses as she stood up and stretched before slipping on a pair of shoes and opening up the tent. Sunlight streamed through as she squinted to see what all the commotion was.

 

THWACK! TWACK! THWACK!

 

After a moment of her eyes adjusting to the light, her vision zeroed in on a certain blonde in a cut off tank top, swinging an ax and chopping wood. Somehow she had found an old stump and a large enough pile of firewood, chopping each individual log with one fell swoop of the ax.

 

_Damn it all to hell Danvers, you make it hard to think platonic thoughts._

 

Once her legs began to work again, Lena stepped out of the tent and quietly observed the woman before her. Kara had her headphones in listening to music, her back towards Lena with her hair up in a loose ponytail. Little baby hairs fell out of place with every succinct swing of the ax. Her back muscles were lean and taught, and Lena could think of nothing more than kissing the dip between the woman’s shoulder blades.

 

With one last final chop, the blonde admired her handiwork before turning around to find Lena staring.

 

“Oh Lena, you’re awake!” She said as she plucked the earbuds out and hung them around her neck, walking towards the brunette. “I hope I didn’t wake you, I just woke up with a bit of energy this morning and thought I’d make myself useful and chop up some wood for our fire tonight. Hey, you’re wearing glasses?”

 

Kara stopped just a foot away from Lena, regarding her with a soft smile and a curious tilt of the head. Sometimes, Lena thought fondly, Kara’s demeanor reminded her of a labrador. Baby hairs poked out from all sides as her glasses hung just slightly askew, her face not breaking a sweat despite the manual labor she had just exhibited.

 

“Oh, yeah I usually wear contacts, but I forgot to pack extra solution so... “ she shrugged meekly. Lena never wore her glasses. They were large black frames with thick lenses, and she only wore them in the comfort of her own apartment.

 

“I uh, really like them,” Kara said as she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. “You should wear them more often.”

 

Lena couldn’t hide the blush that crept up her neck at the compliment.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled as she averted eye contact.

 

“Coffee?” Kara asked as she walked over to the kettle on the bench and grabbed a clean mug.

 

“Yes please,” she said as she took the cup gratefully.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, regarding the scenery around them and the warm breeze across the lake.

 

“Did you, uh, sleep ok?” Kara asked, breaking the silence.

 

Images of Kara snuggling her half-naked raced through Lena’s mind before she could stop them. She cleared her throat.

 

“I did actually, once I switched tents,” Lena replied with a smile.

 

“Oh good, good. I, uh, hope I didn’t hog all the covers,” Kara chuckled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Don’t worry darling, you were an excellent bedmate,” Lena replied with a wink, making Kara’s skin flush. “Not to mention my own personal heater.”

 

Lena stared at Kara over the rim of her coffee mug as she took a long sip.

 

If she couldn’t have Kara, at least she could pretend.

 

“Ha! Yeah, well... “ Kara looked around at anywhere but Lena. “I’m still trying to find the hole in the mattress, but if I can’t, you may be stuck with me another night?”

 

“Mmm you won’t find me complaining darling,” she replied with a small smirk.

 

Lena couldn’t help but beam at the small blush that graced Kara’s cheeks. After a beat of silence, Kara changed the subject.

 

“So, I thought we could go on a hike later this afternoon? It shouldn’t be too hot and there’s this beautiful point overlooking the lake.”

 

“Sounds lovely,” Lena replied as she looked out over the water, both women content to sit in silence in each other’s company.

 

The morning went by lazily as Lena relaxed in the shade on the bank reading a book while Kara attempted fishing. After an hour standing in the sun with no luck, Kara decided on other activities.

 

Forgoing the cutoff, she stripped down to a sports bra and boyshorts. Shaking her hair loose she ran full speed past Lena off the short doc and into the lake, laughing as she hit the water.

 

The sound of pattering feet pulled Lena out of her book as she glanced up to see Kara jump in the water in all her muscled glory. Lena’s lips parted slightly at the sight.

 

Kara leaned back into the water as she called Lena to her.

 

“Lee! Come get in, the water is great!”

 

“I… think I like the view just fine from right here, but thank you,” Lena said raspily as she cleared her throat.

 

“Please? Oh come on Lee, come swim with me!”

 

“Kara,” replied Lena in an exasperated tone.

 

“Don’t make beg,” Kara said in a pout, her bottom lip jutting out.

 

Lena paused, but she knew she was already a goner.

 

“Fine, fine,” she let out a dramatic sigh as she shut her book. “But I’m putting on a proper bathing suit.”

 

“Yay!” Kara giggled gleefully as Lena shot her a withering glare. “I’ll be here!”

 

Five minutes later Lena emerged from the tent wrapped in a towel donning sunglasses and a large sun hat, holding a bottle of sunscreen.

 

She dropped the towel in her reading chair, revealing a black one-piece slip that hugged her curves beautifully. Kara nearly died at the sight.

 

Lena applied a generous amount of sunblock over her shoulders, arms and the top of her legs before slowly sauntering down the dock to where Kara’s chin was perched, watching the scene unfold.

 

Lena sat down on the edge with a smug smile as her feet dangled in the water near Kara below her.

 

“See something you like?” She teased as a perfectly manicured toe flicked water towards Kara.

 

Kara was silent as she just stared a moment before swimming closer. Placing a hand on either side of Lena’s legs, Kara suddenly hoisted herself halfway out of the water, coming mere inches from Lena’s face.

 

Lena reeled back on her palms at the sudden proximity, her breath hitching at the sight of Kara’s wet body between her knees. Water droplets collected at the ends of Kara’s long lashes, somehow magnifying the intensity of her blue irises as her gaze fell to the brunette’s chest and slowly back up to her face. Her heart beat so wildly Lena wondered if the woman before her could hear it.

 

“While you are a vision,” Kara said softly, “I could stand to see you a little wetter.”

 

All the color drained from Lena’s face before a devilish smirk overtook Kara’s features. Grasping Lena’s wrist with a gleeful laugh, she yanked the woman from the dock and into the water.

 

If Kara’s comment made Lena’s body flush with heat, the lake was like a cool shower. Lena gasped as her body plunged through the surface before resurfacing.

 

“Kara!” Lena yelled, flailing like a cat in a tub. Her now wet sunhat flopped like a droopy leaf as her sunglasses sat askew her porcelain face.

 

Kara cackled at the sight.

 

Glaring at the woman, Lena splashed a wave of water directly into Kara’s open laughing mouth, causing the woman to cough and sputter, grabbing the dock before laughing even harder.

 

Lena grabbed onto the dock too before succumbing to giggles.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t lose my glasses, although you probably ruined my hat,” Lena grumbled, trying her maintain her scowl.  

 

“Aww Lee, I kinda like the new look,” Kara smiled as she reached up to reshape the hat before it flopped right back into place. They both giggled.

 

Lena shook her head and sighed as she gazed at her best friend, Kara’s mischievous smile still gracing her features. She took a moment to admire her frame behind the safety her sunglasses provided. Kara was stunning. Her lean torso was anatomically flawless, like a marble sculpture carved by Michelangelo himself. She longed to reach out and touch her, but she swallowed down the desire. 

 

“What am I going to do with you Kara Danvers?”

 

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Kara replied as she lazily drifted onto her back. “Too late to return me now. I hid the receipt.”

 

***

 

“You about ready?” Kara asked as she approached Lena, tying the last knot of her hiking boots as she stood up from the bench.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Lena smiled at the woman before her.

 

While Lena adored all of Kara’s styles, the woman before her looked like a model straight out of a Columbia catalog: rugged and beautiful.

 

“Great! Let’s go,” the woman chirped as they set off towards the hills.

 

They made small talk but mostly took in the scenery as they made steady progress through the hike. Kara led the way as Lena followed, secretly stealing glances at the blonde’s legs every now and again as they made their way up a particularly steep incline. Lena worked out on occasion, she was used to cardio, but the incline and warm air made her a little winded. Remarkably, Kara seemed unfazed.

 

_Does this woman ever break a sweat?_

 

About a mile in Lena began to regret not breaking in her new hiking boots in sooner, knowing blisters were bound to appear as soon as she took them off, but she said nothing.

 

“Almost there, Lee! Just a little further. I promise the view will be worth it.”

 

Soon enough the steep terrain leveled out into a small overlook over the Lake: the sun, nearing its disappearance for the day, behind them.

 

“You were right. This is gorgeous,” Lena whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment as she slowly walked toward the edge, taking in the expanse below her.

 

Kara watched Lena in adoration beside her.

 

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Kara smiled bashfully as Lena turned to her, returning the same look.

 

“Charmer,” Lena cooed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend as they stood in silence for a moment, soaking in the moment.

 

“I know the sunset is technically behind us, but I thought we could sit up here for a bit while the sun fades if that’s ok with you?” Kara said as she pulled a blanket from her backpack and spreading it on the ground.

 

“That sounds lovely,” Lena smiled as she sat down, patting the ground next to her as Kara sat.

 

“I also may have brought you a little something too,” Kara said as she reached into her bag, pulling out a small thermos.

 

Procuring two identical cups, she poured the dark liquid into both, handing one to Lena.

 

“Is this scotch? Kara did you bring me up here to get me hammered?” she smiled as she sniffed the drink.

 

“It is, and no I did not bring you up here to get you drunk,” Kara chuckled as she raised her glass. “I know it’s your favorite and I thought we could sip a little scotch and watch the sunset.”

 

Lena beamed at the considerate gesture.

 

“But darling, you don’t even like scotch,” Lena smiled as she raised her glass to Kara’s, clinking the two together as she took a sip.

 

“That’s not true, I… like it,” Kara mumbled into the glass, trying her best to school her expression as the harsh liquid burned her throat, causing her to cough and sputter.

 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh as she patted the woman’s back, grabbing a water bottle from the bag and encouraging Kara to drink it.

 

“Darling you don’t have to pretend, I know it’s an acquired taste,” she said as she took the woman’s unfinished cup, rubbing soothing circles on Kara’s back as the woman regained her composure.

 

“Ok, you’re right I hate scotch,” Kara said as she cleared her throat, Lena chuckling beside her. “I don’t know how you drink it with a straight face.”

 

“What can I say, I like the bite,” Lena said with a wink as she took another sip, causing Kara’s heart to stutter before a more serious, almost melancholy expression crossed the woman’s face.

 

“Is everything alright darling?” Lena said softly, placing her hand above Kara’s beside her.

 

Kara was silent as her expression morphed into something more conflicting before averting eye contact as she looked down at their hands.

 

“Yeah, yeah Lee, everything is great.”

 

“Hey,” Lena said tenderly as she removed her hand from Kara’s and tilted the woman’s chin up to eye-level. “You’re lying to me, what’s up?”

 

An unreadable expression flitted through blue eyes before vanishing just as quickly. Kara smiled though it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she grabbed the woman’s hand in hers, squeezing lightly.

 

“Nothing, we can talk later. I just want to enjoy this moment here with you,” Kara said earnestly, peering up at Lena through dark lashes.

 

Lena stared intently, searching Kara’s eyes as if looking for some kind of sign before tearing away her gaze.

 

“Alright darling,” she sighed softly, looking back out over the lake. “We can discuss whatever it is when you’re ready.”

 

Lena couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she let it go, drowning it with another drink as she sat back and did her best to enjoy the moment.

 

They sat in silence as the sun set behind them. Lena wrapped her borrowed flannel a little tighter around herself as the warm afternoon suddenly yielded into a chillier evening.

 

“Are you cold?” Kara said, noticing the gesture.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena lied as she finished her cup, promptly starting on the second. “I’ve got my whisky to warm me up,” she said with a small smile.

 

“No you’re not, you’ve got goosebumps. Come here, I’ll keep you warm,” Kara said as she pulled Lena to her lap without a second thought, her arms wrapping around the smaller woman.

 

Lena relented without protest, settling into an entirely new warmth that flooded her belly. Whatever it was that was bothering Kara would come out in due time, and she would be there for her.

 

She leaned her head back on Kara’s shoulder as she tried her best to fight the urge to turn and kiss her. Instead, she nestled into the warmth of Kara’s neck, raising a cool hand to Kara’s cheek as they looked out over the twilight of the lake.

 

“My own personal heater,” she mumbled with a sigh, her body sinking a little heavier into the woman’s arms.

 

They sat in a more comfortable silence until dusk settled and the moon began to rise, finally prompting them to return to camp. After the blanket had been packed and cups returned, Kara grabbed two flashlights from the bag and handed one to Lena.

 

“Going down will be a lot quicker than coming up, but still watch your step, ok?”

 

Lena nodded as they set off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's bothering Kara? Will they ever fix the other bed? How much more flirting can Lena take before she spontaneously combusts? Will they ever get over their personal reservations and just fuck already? Maybe! Stay tuned!
> 
> Check out my other fics or come holler at me on Tumblr @ pittythepineapple


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some inner monologue from Kara's POV. Oh, and maybe an animal encounter, but no spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, I had a tough time writing this chapter. As a result, it's a short chapter, but an important one to the overall arc of the story nonetheless. As always, I love to hear ya'lls thoughts, so feel free to yell at me in the comments.

As they made their way down the trail, Kara’s mind couldn’t stop the bombardment of guilt and thoughts surrounding Lena and their current situation. 

 

She was in love with her best friend — at least this much she had known for a while. Kara was the strongest being on planet Earth, yet there was nowhere she felt safer than with Lena. But while her feelings for her best friend were clear, their path moving forward was riddled with uncertainties. 

 

Kara’s original intent for the camping trip was to finally tell Lena on her own terms her secret hero identity, but timing and the right words proved to be much more difficult in action. 

 

It was easy to focus on Lena and how she made her feel every time they shared the same space. Her presence was like a rip current, stealing her breath and pulling her in, refusing to spit her out: pulling her further out to sea with every look, a laugh, an embrace. Kara was dead in the water from the start, and if she were honest, she never really had a fighting chance to begin with. 

 

Her thoughts flashed back through the previous 24 hours, images of every interaction they’d had flashing vividly through her mind. 

 

The way Lena looked utterly content earlier that morning, sleeping peacefully on Kara’s chest as filtered sunlight illuminated her porcelain face. The way she still stole her breath away in a messy bun with no makeup and glasses, clad in sweatpants and Kara’s National City University sweatshirt she’d never given back and Kara never asked. The way she sat curled in the shade, engrossed in a book like it was her own little version of paradise with the breeze rustling her raven baby hairs as they fell around her face. 

 

_ And Rao, the way she looked in that bathing suit.  _

 

It was easy to focus on her feelings for Lena. The difficult part was navigating how she could possibly explain this secret she’d kept for so long. She wanted to, and she almost did at the overlook, but she couldn’t find the words. Or maybe she could find the words, but she was terrified of the potential consequences. 

 

Lena had been hurt too many times in her life and Kara refused to be another person that let her down, she couldn’t. But it wasn’t right to keep this secret any longer either, especially if she were to ever confess how she really felt about her.

 

Kara was almost certain Lena felt the same way if her heartbeat and mannerisms were any indications. She guessed Lena was just as terrified at losing Kara, and with no other friends or family to rely on, Lena would rather live with the aching pain of unrequited feelings than subjugate their relationship to potential heartbreak. 

 

Somehow, knowing Lena would rather suffer in silence than express her true feelings saddened Kara to her core. All her life Lena had never had unconditional love, but that never stopped Kara from her desperation to provide it. 

 

The Kryptonian couldn’t stop the thoughts, and had she been paying attention, she might’ve been a little more aware of their surroundings. 

 

A low gruff emitted from the brush to their right about 20 feet away, snapping Kara out of her reverie as a new heartbeat flooded her eardrums, thumping wildly in her ears. Time seemed to slow down as Kara’s attention turned toward Lena several feet behind her, paralyzed with fear and staring at the beast with trembling hands as her light beam quivered over the bear and the bushes. 

 

Turning back towards the animal, Kara slowly backed towards Lena, an arm outstretched behind her as her light beam held steady on the animal. 

 

“Lena, don’t move and don’t make direct eye contact ok? Just stay behind me,” Kara said lowly as she positioned herself between Lena and the black bear, now rising on its haunches about seven feet tall as it sniffed the air around them. 

 

This was not how Kara wanted to break the news that she was Supergirl, but so help her Rao, she would throw that bear into space if he took a charge. 

 

The animal huffed again as his front paws pounded the ground before him, back on all fours as he made his way towards them, slowly at first, then picking up speed as he charged in their direction. Eyes trained on beady black pupils, Kara took several strides forward, bracing for impact before the beast suddenly diverted a mere four feet away, running out of their line of sight and into the trees. 

 

Lena’s pounding heartbeat brought Kara back as she let out a deep breath, unclenching her fists as she turned toward the woman behind her. Lena sat on the ground, panic still evident on her ghostly white face as the flashlight lay beside her. Her fingers clutched the ground like a lifeline, buried in the dirt.

 

“Lena,” Kara rushed to the woman’s side, crouching down and placing a tender hand on her cheek. Several moments passed and Lena remained silent, staring past Kara as her heartbeat refused to calm.

 

“Lee, I need you to talk to me, ok? Everything’s ok, the bear is gone, he won’t be coming back,” Kara said gently, trying to hide the growing concern in her voice at the woman’s silence. 

 

Slowly, Lena’s eyes turned back to Kara, her pupils blown wide with lingering fear as she took a shuddering breath before pulling Kara towards her, burying her hand in Kara’s hair.

 

“Oh my God I thought we were going to die. I thought… I thought that bear was going to maul you, and I’d have to watch... then you… What the  _ hell _ were you thinking Kara?” Lena pulled back to look at Kara’s face as her hand cupped the blonde’s cheek, anger and bewilderment overtaking her features like a mother scolding her child.  

 

“You stepped towards it... You crouched like you were going to tackle that bear like you were fucking Supergirl — what in the  _ hell  _ were you thinking?”

 

Lena’s eyes searched Kara’s as a sheepish expression made its way across the blonde’s features. 

 

_ This is it. Can’t hide it anymore. _

 

Kara let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Lena, I think we need to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger my dudes. This entire fic was originally inspired by Kara's encounter with a Grizzly from Ch. 9 of "The Auction" by Msdarkholme20. It's a great fic, so ya'll should check it out. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @ pittythepineapple


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara finally comes clean about her Supergirl identity and Lena processes the new discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, sorry for the wait. Last week was hellish to say the least, and to top it off, I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times before it finally felt right. Please accept this long-ass chapter as a peace offering for leaving you guys hanging on the last one. I hope you enjoy it!

"Are you going to finally tell me what that was back there?”

 

Lena had exercised incredible patience for all 10 minutes of silence since they arrived back at camp, but her endurance had reached a breaking point. The CEO had regained her composure, standing with her arms crossed and one eyebrow quirked as she eyed Kara’s hunched form.

 

An awkward silence hung in the air like a wet blanket as Kara struck the fire starter and tended to the flame, buying time. Once a solid flame took hold, she slowly stood with a sigh, finally turning towards Lena.

 

Vulnerable blue eyes looked up from the ground as she took Lena’s hand in hers, leading her to the bench where they sat side by side.

 

“Kara, what is it? You’re starting to scare me,” she said gently as she placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything.”

 

Kara took a deep breath as she stood again, making quick paces in front of Lena as she stayed seated. Lena had never seen her best friend so worked up.

 

“That’s just it though, I’m terrified that you won’t see me the same afterward,” she said hoarsely, a shaky hand adjusting her glasses like she always did when she was nervous.

 

“In fact, I  _ know  _ you won’t see me the same anymore, but you deserve to know and I deserve to live with the consequences because I created this situation in the first place,” Kara muttered softly, more to herself than to Lena.

 

“First of all, I’m so sorry I put you in danger Lena, I promise you that was never my intention,” Kara leveled Lena with a look of utmost sincerity, coming to a full halt in her pacing.

 

“What, back there? Kara, you couldn’t have predicted that we would run into a full grown bear-”

 

“But I should have,” Kara shook her head.

 

“Darling… I don’t understand,” Lena furrowed her brows in confusion. 

 

“I should have heard him coming,” Kara crossed her arms as she continued her pacing in front of Lena, finding her words as she voiced them aloud. “Instead I was lost in my own mind and…” 

 

“Kara, you know I find your rambling adorable, but just tell me. Whatever it is-”

 

“Lena I’m Supergirl,” Kara blurted, coming full stop in front of Lena. 

 

Pale green eyes locked on steel blues as the truth finally hung between them, stealing all the oxygen.

 

Lena’s jaw snapped shut as she sat forward, her knees apart with her hands steepled under her chin as she held Kara’s gaze with a penetrating stare. Her face betrayed no emotion, a demeanor the CEO typically reserved for the boardroom, never towards Kara. Dread coiled like a snake in the pit of Kara’s stomach, yet the blonde couldn’t look away. 

 

Her movements were slow as Lena rose to her feet after a beat of agonizing silence. Kara froze in place as Lena came within a foot of distance, never breaking eye contact. 

 

“Lena, I-” Kara whispered.

 

Lena shook her head as she reached up, gently sliding Kara’s glasses from her face. Glassy blue eyes met scrutinizing greens uninhibited by glass for the “first” time as Lena reached behind Kara’s head, freeing her hair from the hair tie that kept it in place. Loose blonde waves fell down around her shoulders as Kara waited with bated breath for some kind of response. 

 

“God I am a fucking idiot,” Lena breathed as a pained expression flitted across her features before she turned away, pacing a short distance from the stunned woman just as Kara did before.

 

“Wait, what? Lena-”

 

“I mean, I’m supposedly a genius, I’m in fucking Mensa for Christ’s sake, and I couldn’t even tell that my best friend just happened to look  _ exactly  _ like National City’s resident superhero? I mean, had considered it once or twice? Yes, but it was never anything more than a fleeting thought and I never…” she shook her head as she continued to pace furiously while staring at the ground.  “Fucking ridiculous.”

 

“Wait- Lena I’m the idiot, ok? I should have told you a while ago, but I was too scared that I would lose the one relationship in my life where I feel normal. My reasoning was selfish and I’m the idiot for-”

 

“Kara you’re not an idiot,” Lena stopped pacing, finally turning towards her. 

 

“What?" Kara looked bewildered, her signature crinkle appearing right on cue. "Lena, I am so confused by your reaction now."

 

Lena sighed deeply as she made her back towards the woman, crossing her arms as she stepped into the same space she had inhabited just moments before. 

 

“Look... Regardless of how this confession makes me feel... it was your secret to tell,” Lena shrugged as she looked up at the woman. “Do I wish you would have felt comfortable telling me sooner? Absolutely. But I also know better than anyone how terrifying keeping secrets can be and why you may have hesitated,” Lena took Kara’s hands in her own as she spoke. “Bottom line is, Kara Danvers, you are my favorite person. And while it may hurt that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me sooner, I’m just glad you’ve told me now-”

 

Her sentence was cut off by the blonde suddenly pulling her flush against her chest in a tight hug as she held her close, burying her nose in her hair as she inhaled the shorter woman’s scent. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cut you off, I just couldn’t help myself,” Kara murmured, holding her for a beat before she pulled back, looking her in the eyes. “But you have to understand, it was never because I didn’t trust you Lena, the reasoning was completely selfish. I… I could easily tell you that I was worried revealing my secret would put you in danger, and while that’s certainly a small part of it, it’s not the whole story. I think I just liked having a part of my life that wasn’t centered around my other identity. You like me for me- just Kara Danvers, nothing more, and I can’t tell you how refreshing that is. Before I met you, when my life as Supergirl got too overwhelming, I had my job to bring me back and center me. I still have my job and I love it, but now —  _ you _ bring me back Lena. You make me feel grounded, and normal. You make me feel human.”

 

For the first time in their conversation, Lena’s eyes grew glassy, yet she held the tears at bay. 

 

Kara brought her hands to Lena's, a laugh of relief escaping her lips. 

 

“I should have told you sooner. I’ve just been so terrified you’d hate me and never want to speak to me again, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it.” 

 

“You’ll have to try a lot harder to scare off a Luthor, Supergirl,” she whispered with a smirk.

 

Lena’s eyes roamed Kara’s features as the blonde beamed, her gaze finally falling to the taller woman’s lips. An entirely new feeling settled deep within Kara as she suddenly became hyper-fixated on Lena’s lips, the dull thud of Lena’s heartbeat ringing like claps of thunder in her ears.

 

Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, snapping both out of their trance. Lena cleared her throat. 

 

“Let’s get you something to eat before you keel over,” Lena chuckled before sauntering off towards the cooler. “I refuse to be responsible for Supergirl’s death due to starvation. Imagine the headlines.”

 

Kara blushed as she silently cursed her insatiable appetite, all the while watching Lena’s ass as she bent over the cooler.

 

***

 

After dinner following an hour-long conversation about the science behind Supergirl’s powers, the two women sat by the fire admiring the flames in peaceful silence, feeling significantly lighter with one less secret weighing between them. 

 

Struck by a sudden thought, Kara stood from her seat and went to the trunk of the car, rummaging around one of the bags.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Found it!” Kara called as she waived a portable speaker triumphantly, bringing it back to the table and setting on some soothing jazz. 

 

With a goofy grin, she skipped to Lena before bowing deeply and extending her hand. 

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

Lena couldn’t help but smile as she took her hand, trying to keep her heartbeat in check as Kara slowly pulled her closer until they were chest to chest, Kara leading with Lena’s arm wrapped behind her shoulder. 

 

“Is this ok?” Kara mumbled into Lena’s ear as she gently placed her hand on the small of her back. 

 

“Yes,” Lena breathed, her eyes closing and her head resting against Kara’s chest as they swayed, dancing slowly to the music. 

 

Halfway through the song, Kara’s thumb drew soothing patterns on Lena’s lower back, giving the woman goosebumps along ivory arms.

 

Ever so slowly, Lena’s hand crept to the back of Kara’s neck, stroking tenderly against soft baby hairs. Kara’s breath hitched ever so slightly in Lena’s ear, causing the shorter woman to shiver.

 

“Are you cold?” Kara leaned back to look at Lena, her flushed face hidden by shadow. 

 

“No, you just give me goosebumps,” Lena whispered, refusing to meet Kara’s eyes.

 

Kara stopped swaying as she stared, waiting for Lena to make eye contact. 

 

“Lena, there is one more thing I haven’t told you,” Kara said, willing her voice to remain steady.

 

Lena looked up in cautious interest, yet she didn’t pull away.

 

“I… Lena, I...” Kara stared down at the ground, searching for the courage to say the words.

 

“I love you,” Lena whispered, the glassy sheen returning to her eyes once more as she stroked the back of Kara’s neck with her thumb. “Actually, I’m in love with you and have been for a very long time, I’ve just been terrified to tell you. You’re not the only one who’s been harboring a secret Kara.”

 

All the air rushed from her lungs at the words, sinking into the reality that was now finally plausible. Kara leaned her forehead against Lena, a wet laugh escaping her lips, no longer afraid to let a tear slip. 

 

“Oh thank Rao, Lena I’m in love with you! I have been for ages, and I never told you because I was so worried about my Supergirl secret I was terrified if you found out you wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings. But holy shit does it feel good to finally say that out loud,” Kara huffed a sigh of relief, sinking into the other woman’s hold.

 

“Kara Danvers, did you just curse?” Lena laughed as she palmed the back of Kara’s neck, nervous but excited energy radiating between them.

 

“Huh? Yeah, I guess I did,” Kara chuckled as they beamed at each other in mutual admiration. “You have no clue how badly I’ve wanted to tell you Lena, and now that you know both my secrets… Rao, it feels good.”

 

“I think I might have some clue,” Lena whispered with a small smile, suddenly turning serious as her hand on Kara’s neck moved to her cheek, her thumb gently tracing Kara’s bottom lip.

 

Without a second more of hesitation, Kara grasped Lena as their lips slowly met for the first time.

 

***

 

Flying. It was the one word that repeatedly floated around her brain. No other sensation had even come close, but Lena’s lips made her feel like the first time she had ever attempted it. 

 

Lena’s kisses were slow and deep, pouring every ounce of unsaid sentiment for the last two years into every kiss. The hand that had previously held Lena’s while they were dancing slowly migrated to cup the shorter woman’s cheek, her thumb brushing soothing strokes against flushed skin. 

 

Every fiber of Kara’s being was electrified, her hands pulling Lena impossibly closer, wishing nothing more than to fade into Lena herself. Slowly, Kara’s tongue traced Lena’s bottom lip, drawing a breathy gasp from the shorter woman. With every ounce of willpower she possessed, Kara pulled back, resting her forehead on Lena’s.

 

“I’m sorry, I guess I got a little carried away-”

 

Lena pulled Kara’s face back to hers in a firm kiss.

 

“Never. Apologize. For stealing. My breath away,” Lena whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss as she migrated towards Kara’s neck, kissing the juncture between her neck and jaw. 

 

A needy sigh escaped Kara’s lips before she could stop it and suddenly, the restraint Kara had carefully cultivated dissolved as she hoisted Lena around her waist and super sped her against the nearest tree. 

 

The sudden display of strength and powers drew a yelp from Lena but quickly yielded to a breathless moan as Kara placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck, pinning her to the trunk of a tree as Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s waist. 

 

“Fuck Kara,” Lena gasped as Kara kissed up her throat, pausing at her freckle. 

 

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss this freckle?” she murmured into creamy skin before continuing the journey to Lena’s other side. “Far too long,” she whispered huskily as she took an earlobe between her teeth, sucking lightly as Lena whimpered. 

 

Kara’s voice alone created a fresh wave of arousal between Lena’s legs as she started to grind her center into Kara’s waist, seeking any kind of friction that would bring relief. Lena never lost her composure like this, not even with previous lovers, but somehow Kara had managed to reduce her to a whimpering mess in a matter of minutes, and Lena was too unraveled to feel embarrassment. 

 

“Kara,” Lena breathed as she dug her fist into blonde locks, prying the other woman away from her neck to look into her eyes. 

 

A brief flash of panic crossed Kara’s face before she could stop it, the blonde moving to set Lena down.

 

“No,” Lena wrapped her arms tighter around Kara’s neck, clinging to her like a Koala. “Bed. Now.”

 

A new look of understanding flitted across blue eyes before the implications of those two words roared in Kara’s ears, a look of pure hunger overtaking the taller woman’s features. 

 

“Human speed! Please,” Lena chirped before Kara could whisk them away. 

 

A softer expression then graced her features, smiling sweetly before nodding, placing a chaste, but soft kiss on Lena’s lips. Kara continued to pepper Lena with kisses as she walked them both towards the tent, holding Lena steady against her. 

 

The simple act of setting Lena down on the bed suddenly stole away all previous urgency, replacing it with an air of hesitancy as Kara stood nervously before Lena — a stark contrast to her earlier confidence. 

 

“Hey,” Lena said softly as she stood, taking Kara’s hand in hers as she brought it to her lips.

 

“Kara, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, you know that right? I’d be perfectly content to just sleep.”

 

Kara’s free hand reached up to adjust glasses that weren’t there, a nervous tick she would probably never kick. 

 

“No, it’s not that, I’m… I just don’t want to hurt you,” Kara whispered quietly, the hero never looking so small. 

 

“Darling,” Lena cooed, grasping Kara’s cheek as she brought blue eyes to meet hers. “I trust you. Completely. I will tell you if anything feels uncomfortable, but you have to trust me to communicate that to you. We can take things at whatever pace makes you feel comfortable, ok? There’s absolutely no rush,” Lena said as she laid back on the bed, propping her head up with one elbow as she smirked playfully.

 

“And like I said, I’m perfectly content to cuddle,” she smiled as she patted the space beside her. It was enough to snap Kara out of her nervousness. 

 

Kara smiled as she laid down just inches away from Lena, facing her as she propped one arm beneath her head. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispered as she tucked a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m so incredibly happy right now.”

 

“Me too my darling,” Lena smiled as she scooted closer, their foreheads touching. “I adore you Kara Danvers. And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

“Promise?” Kara asked as she leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Promise,” Lena smiled as she rolled on her back as Kara settled over her.

 

Their lips met again at a languid pace as Kara deepened their kiss, reveling in the way Lena tasted on her lips. 

 

_ I wonder how she tastes in other places… _

 

Kara slowly reintroduced her tongue to the woman’s bottom lip as Lena’s met hers, drawing a collective moan from both women as they sank further into each other. 

 

Kara’s free hand found her hip as Lena nipped her bottom lip gently, driving Kara steadily more insane. As their kisses became more frantic, her hand gripped tighter to Lena as Kara settled fully on top of her, positioning her legs between Lena’s as she slid a thigh up to the other woman’s center. 

 

“Fuck,” Lena hissed at the new contact, canting her hips up slightly to meet Kara’s thigh. “Touch me,” she breathed as she brought Kara’s hand from her hip up under her shirt where it finally rested against her ribcage.

 

Heat coursed through her body at the first touch of Lena’s bare skin. 

 

“I want to feel more of you. Is that ok?” Kara asked, failing to keep the desperation out of her voice as her hand found the hemline of Lena’s shirt.

 

“Please,” Lena nodded, sitting up more fully as Kara rid her of the top half of her clothes before rocking back on her knees, admiring the beauty before her.

 

“Well don’t stop now, we were just getting to the good part,” Lena teased, deflecting to humor under the intensity of the other woman’s stare.

 

“I, Rao, sorry Lena, you’re just…  _ so  _ beautiful,” Kara stuttered as her eyes raked over the woman’s alabaster body.

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere darling, but right now, I’d like to see you in the same state of undress if that’s alright?”

 

Kara nodded as Lena rid her of her T-shirt, leaving them both exposed save for their undergarments and pants. 

 

“Now I don’t want to be presumptuous, but we might as well rid ourselves of our pants too, no? Help expedite the process?”

 

“Seems completely logical to me,” Kara croaked as she stared in wonderment as Lena kicked off her pants, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. 

 

Noticing Kara’s trance again, Lena crawled across the bed with a playful smirk as she placed one hand on Kara’s jean-clad thigh, steadily inching higher towards her goal.

 

“May I?” her eyes gesturing to the button on Kara’s jeans. 

 

“Oh! Yes,” Kara sat up a little higher on her knees before Lena pushed her firmly back on the bed, drawing a surprised yelp from the blonde. 

 

Lena just smirked as she straddled the taller woman, her bright eyes shining mischievously before unbuttoning her pants and swiftly pulling them off and tossing them on the ground.

 

“There, that’s… better.”

 

It was now Lena’s turn to be speechless. It was the third time she had seen a half-naked Kara Danvers this weekend, and this time, she intended to take her time admiring. And for her part, Kara seemed content in granting Lena that time. Cool hands traced the hero’s abdominal muscles, causing the woman beneath her to shiver as she drank in the sight.

 

“Cold?” Lena teased, her signature eyebrow quirking at the question. 

 

“No. You just give me goosebumps,” Kara echoed, her eyes locked on the pale green ones above her. 

 

“Mmm, that’s interesting. I didn’t know goosebumps grew on steel,” she husked in a tone that was absolutely sinful, pushing her hands up Kara’s stomach only to latch on to her bra-covered breasts, giving them a teasing squeeze.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kara gasped, her back arching up as Lena’s thumbs swiped over hardened nipples beneath the thin fabric.

 

“Oh we will darling, but first,” Lena leaned forward and nestled next to Kara’s ear, bringing her center down to Kara’s stomach as she ground her hips against her, leaving a trail of wetness despite her underwear. “I need to make sure you’re properly wet for me. Because I am for you.”

 

A high pitched whine escaped Kara’s throat before she could stop it, the last of her resistance wearing dangerously thin. 

 

In a flash, Kara flipped Lena to the bed as she settled on top of her in the same position they had been earlier, her chest heaving. 

 

“You make it really hard not to want to rip off all your clothes.”

 

“You wouldn’t find me protesting.”

 

Kara smirked at the open invitation. It would be all too easy to take Lena right then and there, but she had pined over the gorgeous woman before her for years. She could savor the moment a tiny bit longer. 

 

“Mmm that’s very tempting,” she murmured as she moved to Lena’s chest, kissing the swell of her breasts and lightly tracing the underside of her bra with her thumb. “Let’s meet in the middle.”

 

Kara’s hand moved under Lena’s back to her bra clasp, pausing as she looked to Lena for consent.

 

“Please,” Lena breathed as Kara unclasped her bra, tugging the garment gently off her shoulders before tossing it away. 

 

If Kara was mesmerized by Lena topless figure before, she was nearly comatose at the sight of Lena’s bare chest. 

 

“Like what you see?” Lena asked after a beat of silence, the frequent pauses making her anxious. 

 

Kara looked up under hooded eyes, nodding silently as she placed a gentle kiss on the smaller woman’s sternum before sitting up and ridding herself of her own bra. 

 

Lena barely had time to register Kara’s naked chest before she dipped down again, bringing their bodies flush as she palmed one of Lena’s breasts, taking the other nipple in her mouth. 

 

The sensation for Lena was better than any dream, her back arching up into Kara as she nipped and teased Lena’s nipple before switching to the other. 

 

Lena’s chest heaved with ragged breaths as Kara’s kisses worked her way down to the soft swell of her stomach, nipping and sucking the soft skin and gentle curve of her hips, driving Lena mad. 

 

Finally, Kara’s hands caught up with her as they settled on the elastic of her underwear, once again peering up at Lena for consent.

 

She nodded, and in one fluid motion, Lena lay completely bare.

 

Kara sat dumbfounded as she stared at beautifully pink swollen lips, a wet slickness coating Lena’s inner thighs. Suddenly, the smell of Lena’s arousal hit her like a freight train, making her dizzy. All Kara could do was stare.

 

“Kara? Is everything alright?” Lena asked nervously after a beat of silence, suddenly self-conscious at the women's hesitation as she sat on her elbows, closing her legs slightly at the woman’s blank expression.

 

Kara swallowed thickly before her eyes drifted back up to Lena’s, nodding a moment later as if the sound of Lena’s voice had just now reached her ears.

 

“Yeah,” Kara croaked, still nodding stupidly as she avoided eye contact again, looking anywhere but Lena. “I — I’m sorry I’ve just never really done this before — been with a woman, I mean, and, I just really love you and I don’t want this to be an awful experience for you and I really  _ really  _ want to have sex with you right now, but I’ve never done  _ that  _ for a woman before-”

 

“Kara, darling, it’s ok,” Lena’s expression softened at the blonde’s confession as she sat up, placing a hand on Kara’s cheek in an effort to silence her nervous rambles. “I told you, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

 

“But Lena, I  _ do _ want this, I just don’t know how else to please you,” Kara said worriedly, her crinkle returning.

 

“Well… You have fingers don’t you?” Lena asked seductively, her hand bringing Kara’s hand to her lips as she kissed each fingertip.

 

“Yeah,” Kara whispered, her eyes transfixed on Lena’s lips. 

 

“Then let’s start there,” she husked as she took Kara’s two middle fingers deep in her mouth, all the way to the knuckles as she held Kara’s stare.

 

“Oh Rao,” Kara visibly shuddered at the feeling, her eyes closing briefly before Lena pulled her back slowly towards the bed as they laid flush together. 

 

Still holding Kara’s hand, Lena slowly guided her down to her center, stopping at her pubic bone just inches above where she wanted Kara most.

 

“Don’t overthink it darling. Just do to me whatever you like to do to yourself. I’ll tell you if I want something different, ok?”

 

Kara nodded silently as she stared into green eyes, tracking every minuscule flicker of expression as her fingers traced feather light patterns over Lena’s perfectly shaven mound. Her fingers then migrated a little lower, pulling her legs open slightly as she felt a slickness between the juncture of Lena’s lower lips and inner thigh. She continued her ministrations as she watched Lena’s eyes flutter shut, teasing around the area but not quite where Lena wanted her most.

 

Lena soon grew impatient with the teasing as her hips rocked upward in a steady rhythm, desperately hoping for one of Kara’s fingers to slip as little whimpers escaped her. Kara was entranced, watching the beautiful woman before her come undone at the simple touch of her fingers. 

 

“Kara if you don’t touch me soon, I swear-”

 

Finally, Kara slipped down to Lena’s soaking wet center, the sensation alone causing another flood of arousal between her own legs. Both women gasped at the sensation, as Lena’s hips became more frantic for friction.

 

“ _ Fuck _ Lee,” Kara breathed into Lena’s ear, her entire body on fire. “You feel so good.”

 

Rather than answer, Lena let out a desperate moan as Kara circled her entrance, teasing her.

 

“F-fingers Kara, I want you inside me,” Lena rasped.

 

Suddenly, Kara slipped a single digit in Lena’s entrance with utter ease, slowly pumping in and out as the woman below her chased the feeling with her hips.

 

“Fuck, more Kara. I need more. Faster.”

 

Slipping a second finger in, Lena bucked harder, desperate to take her fill as she let out a strangled moan. 

 

“More,” Lena panted, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. “You won’t hurt me,” she added, noting Kara’s hesitancy.

 

Finally, Kara filled her with three fingers as her thrusts became quicker, the sounds of panting and the pace of Kara’s fingers filling the tent.

 

A thought striking her, Kara added a swipe of her thumb across Lena’s clit, releasing a cry from the woman’s lips.

 

“Fuck!  _ Please  _ do that again.”

 

A few more swipes and the woman’s cries turned to silent screams, her grip on Kara’s shoulder tightening as her nails dug into impenetrable flesh. Kara could tell she was close.

 

“I’m right here baby, just ride it out,” she whispered as Lena turned and took her mouth into hers, kissing her passionately as she neared her climax. 

 

A few more strokes and Lena’s body went rigid, gushing into Kara's hand as she shuddered, her body slowly relaxing as it melted back down to the bed. Several aftershocks still fluttered through her body, making her twitch as Kara’s thrusts inside her finally slowed before pulling out completely. She placed a gentle kiss to Lena’s temple and forehead before pulling away, admiring the beauty below her as she recovered. 

 

“Fuck…” Lena whispered, her eyes now open as she stared at the ceiling a minute before turning to look at Kara, a humorous but blissful smile spreading across her features. “Are you sure you’ve never been with a woman before? Because that was incredible.”

 

Kara blushed in the darkness of the tent, shrugging in response as her eyes raked over Lena’s body. She looked absolutely debauched; her lips were swollen and tiny bruises and love marks dotted her creamy skin, proof of the experience they had just shared. Raven hair sprawled wildly around her as Kara took her in, still utterly amazed at the situation they now found themselves in.

 

“I love you,” Kara whispered before nuzzling into Lena’s neck, kissing her cheek softly as she inhaled the other woman’s scent. 

 

“I love you so much my darling,” Lena echoed softly, sitting up as Kara shifted on her back, doing her best to stifle a yawn. 

 

“I hope you’re not too tired, because I fully intend on repaying the favor,” she smiled wickedly before descending upon Kara’s lips once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly. What'd you think? Too fast, just right? I am vain and I love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Holler at me on Tumblr @pittythepineapple


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where the last chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Feather-light kisses peppered down her sternum as Lena descended down her body, a devilish glint in her eyes as she diverted, taking one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ Lee,” Kara gasped, her body arching into the sensation while Lena’s tongue lightly nipped her. 

 

“Language,” Lena smirked mischievously as she paused before moving to the second breast.

 

The sensations sent a fresh flood of arousal straight to her core, her underwear thoroughly soaked as she writhed beneath the woman she adored. 

 

“You know I could do this for hours?” Lena asked as her kisses moved to Kara’s hips, lingering just above the band of Kara’s boyshorts. 

 

“ _ Please  _ don’t tease me baby, I’m so worked up,” Kara panted as her hips canted upward, silently begging for Lena’s attention where she needed it most.

 

“Ah, but teasing is half the fun darling,” Lena smiled as she slowly pulled Kara’s underwear down as if she were unwrapping a gift, relishing in every slow centimeter that revealed the blonde’s aching core. 

 

“Oh  _ baby _ ,” Lena’s eyes darkened as she realized the full extent of Kara’s arousal, strings of wetness sticking to the undergarment as she finally pulled them off. 

 

“Is all this for me?” Lena husked at the sight before her. Kara was properly soaked, her thighs slick with want for the raven-haired woman. 

 

Kara could only whimper a response as Lena spread her legs further apart as she finally settled between them. Lena’s usual bright eyes were nearly black at the woman’s wetness before her, a look of hunger settling over her features as her eyes locked with Kara’s in a silent question of consent. 

 

“Please,” Kara whispered as she rocked her hips gently towards Lena’s waiting lips. 

 

Lena’s eyes remained locked on Kara as she placed a single, feather-light kiss to Kara’s neatly trimmed mound. Kara gasped at the sensation, her body squirming as Lena did her best to hold down the woman of steel. 

 

“Now darling, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” she whispered smugly before shimmying a bit lower down. Kara held her breath as she watched Lena take her in properly, her lips hovering a mere centimeters away. With the lightest of kisses, Lena kissed the very apex of Kara’s slit, making both women moan as a string of arousal clung to Lena’s lips.

 

“Mmmm you’re dripping darling,” Lena murmured, her eyes fluttering slightly as she continued her barrage of kisses towards Kara’s entrance. “You taste divine.” 

 

Finally reaching her desired destination, Lena’s eyes held Kara’s, gauging the woman’s reaction above her as she licked slowly along the blonde’s drenched center. Kara’s hips bucked at the sensation, doing her best not to crush Lena’s head between her legs.

 

“You feel so good Lee,” Kara rasped as Lena’s tongue traced languid circles around her clit.

Lena moaned as she dipped her tongue back lower, replacing her tongue with her thumb at Kara’s clit while she lapped up the blonde’s arousal at her entrance. 

 

“Oh fuck, keep doing that. Just like that,” Kara muttered breathlessly, hips canting slightly into Lena’s mouth as the other woman continued her ministrations with her thumb. 

 

“I’m so close,” Kara panted, her eyes shut and hands fisted in the sheets to keep from popping the bed. 

 

“I’m right here. Come for me darling,” Lena murmured, her nearly black eyes locked on Kara’s face. 

 

At her words Kara’s body bowed, a broken gasp escaping her throat as she rode out her orgasm. Lena continued steadily until Kara’s body relaxed, her lips then diverting their attention to Kara’s thighs with sweet kisses before she crawled her way back up and into Kara’s arms. 

 

“Holy cow, that was…” Kara sighed deeply as she searched for words. Lena’s head lay on Kara’s chest, tracing light patterns around her abdominals.

 

“Decent? Satisfactory? Adequate?” Lena supplied quietly, amusement in her tone. 

 

“Are you kidding me?! That was freaking phenomenal Lena! The best sex I’ve ever had!”

 

Lena chuckled as she peered up at the woman above her, nuzzling into her neck.

 

“Mmm, now I know you’re lying,” she whispered as she wrapped her arm around Kara’s torso.

 

“Umm, excuse me?” Kara propped herself on her elbow to face Lena, the woman below her groaning as her head plopped back against the bed. “I would never lie to you.”

 

Lena quirked an amused eyebrow as she stared Kara down.

 

“Uh- ok, Supergirl secret aside, I would never lie to you about  _ that,” _ Kara replied as her eyes narrowed playfully. “I’m serious! I mean, I knew you were a chess prodigy, but I never knew you-”

 

“You are not about to say what I think you’re about to say,” Lena chuckled, her cheeks growing red from the praise as she averted her eyes.

 

“A sex prodigy? Yeah, that’s exactly what I was about to say,” Kara smiled before peppering kisses upon her face while Lena squealed. 

 

“You’re too much Miss Danvers,” Lena smiled in awe as she stared lovingly at the woman above her. 

 

“No, I don’t think so. You are incredible- in and out of the bedroom I might add. And I will spend every day, for as long as you’ll have me, telling you that,” she whispered as she placed a loving kiss to Lena’s forehead, the woman below her beaming as they snuggled closer to each other. 

 

“I still can’t believe this is real,” Lena whispered, her eyelids growing heavy as Kara held her to her chest.

 

“Me either. This weekend, this time spent with you… it’s been incredible. Part of me doesn’t want to go back,” Kara said softly, running her fingers through Lena’s hair. 

 

“I know darling, I know,” Lena said quietly, shifting to look into Kara’s eyes as she cupped her cheek, her thumb stroking soft skin. “But you know, now that we’ve done this, now that all our secrets are out in the open… I don’t see why we can’t return here every so often or visit other places for little weekend getaways.”

 

“Did workaholic Lena Luthor just voluntarily offer her future weekends for...  _ recreational purposes?” _ Kara gasped in mock surprise, earning a chuckle from the other woman.

 

“I’ll show you recreational activities” Lena grumbled before pushing the blonde back to the bed, both giggling as they continued what they started. 

 

***

 

Sunlight streamed into the tent, illuminating both naked bodies in the early morning light. Lena was the first to wake, her pale green eyes blinking open as the events of yesterday returned to her mind. She smiled at the thought, nestling further into the warm embrace of the woman behind her as she listened to the sounds of nature outside. 

 

_ Light. I feel light.  _

 

The burdens and secrets that once held them down no longer plagued them. With everything out in the open, there was nothing to keep them apart anymore.

 

Kara’s arm tightened around her waist as she stirred behind her. 

 

“Mornin’,” she croaked as Lena turned to face her. Beautiful blue eyes remained purposefully shut, refusing to greet the morning. “I don’t want to leave this bed.”

 

Lena chuckled as she took in the beautiful grump before her. 

 

“Really? Because I could think of better beds to lay in,” she grinned cheekily. One blue eye cracked open in interest. 

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“We pack up the campsite, hit the road. Maybe find a little diner along the way where they serve some pancakes, maybe some french toast,” Lena smiled softly as both blue eyes opened, suddenly focused on the conversation. “We eat our fill, then head home to civilization with working plumbing and hot water. Maybe lounge around for the rest of the evening and watch movies… or other things.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena’s not-so-subtle implication, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to her lips. 

 

“Well, I do love working plumbing…” Kara said with a sleepy smile as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a yawn. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. You get dressed and I’ll take care of everything else?”

 

Before Lena could reply, Kara had dressed and supersped out the tent.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that,” Lena chuckled quietly to herself as she rose, opting to throw on Kara’s clothes instead of her own as she packed the bags.

 

By the time Lena emerged from the tent, the rest of the camp had already been packed. Lena shook her head at the hilarity of it all. 

 

_ A Luthor and a Super. Who would have thought?  _

 

Kara stood patiently by the dock, eyeing the waves as Lena’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Lena whispered, the sun’s warmth growing stronger with each passing minute. Not that she was cold anymore. She had Kara now. “Words can’t express how happy I am right now.”

 

Kara turned slowly in her arms, bringing her into a tight embrace as she inhaled the shorter woman’s scent.

 

“Thank you for coming. Thank you for letting me share a piece of myself with you. It means the world.”

 

Lena squeezed her tightly before pulling away just slightly to look into her eyes. They smiled sweetly at each other before leaning in, sharing a soft, gentle kiss.

 

Kara’s stomach growled loudly, breaking the kiss as both women chuckled. 

 

“Let’s get you fed, yeah?”

 

“Yes please!”

 

***

 

With full bellies and hearts, the two women drove home hand in hand. 

 

With one hand on the steering wheel and one in Lena’s, Kara traced soothing patterns with her thumb on the back of Lena’s as she sang softly along to the radio. 

 

Lena couldn’t suppress her smile or tear her eyes away from the joyful blonde. As the song came to an end, Kara squeezed her hand lightly before bringing it to her lips.

 

“Go on a date with me. Tomorrow night,” Kara grinned as she placed a feather-light kiss to pale knuckles. 

 

Lena’s Monday nights were typically reserved for late hours in the office with the company of a tall glass of scotch. 

 

“A Monday night date?” Lena chuckled.

 

“I can’t think of a better way to start my week. Can you?”

 

“I would love nothing more,” Lena beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Holler at me on Tumblr @ pittythepineapple


End file.
